


Valentine's Day

by Castel



Series: Heavenfell drabbles [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Heavenfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castel/pseuds/Castel
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, Papyrus takes Frisk on a date. Sans is not interested in participating.(Comic is read from right to left)





	1. Pages 01-02




	2. Pages 03-04




	3. Pages 05-06




	4. Pages 07-08




	5. Pages 09-10




	6. Pages 11-12




	7. Pages 13-14




	8. Pages 15-16 [The End]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, some good fucking ending.
> 
> I know that it is overdue since it was supposed to be a Valentine's Day comic, but my computer has been shit for 10 months so I couldn't draw as I wanted :/ I really hope you enjoyed this little comic though !!


End file.
